1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved system for securely supporting a telephone handset, allowing the user to carry on a conversation while having his or her hands free for domestic or office chores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of patents granted to inventions which relate to the support of telecommunications headsets. Some inventions relate more specifically to the support of a conventional telephone handset which allows the user to have both hands free. Of the prior art known to applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,378 of Jordan, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,497 of May are believed to constitute the most pertinent art. Jordan's invention is an elastic band which wraps around the user's head and which uses hook and eye fastening members to secure the elastic band to the telephone handset. May's invention employs a resilient head engaging member and flexible strap.
In both inventions the supporting means is exterior to the handset when not in use. This creates the possibility that the support will be misplaced or not conveniently handy when it is needed, and it necessitates the taking up of extra space for storage when it is not needed. The present invention is designed to be retractable into the handset when not in use so that it is always at hand when needed.
It is fully adjustable to fit any user and it may be used in more than one way to support the telephone handset.